Large enterprises that maintain several printing devices are sometimes slow to adopt or qualify new versions of firmware for the printing devices. For various reasons, an individual within the enterprise may desire to upgrade to a new version of a printing device driver before others using the same printing device are allowed to upgrade. If the printing device is upgraded before user computers are also updated, then compatibility problems will arise within the enterprise.
Furthermore, when a new version of printing device firmware is approved and made available, upgrades to printing devices and computer that utilize the printing devices can be slow and sequential. There is typically a lag between the time one or more printing devices receive firmware upgrades and the time that each computer using the printing devices gets an updated driver. During this period, compatibility problems can also arise.